SuperKid Theme Challenge
by Epochal Eclipse
Summary: 33 drabbles for the SuperboyxKid Flash pairing. 1: "I like your freckles."


**A/N:** I decided to try my hand at the 100 Themes Challenge on Sheezy that a friend of mine linked me to. Instead of doing all 100 on one pairing, I decided to split them into three separate stories, each with 33 drabbles. Some drabbles will be connected, others not. The other two stories will be SuperboyxRobin and SuperboyxAqualad. I will try to update once every week or so. You have noticed that leaves 1 drabble. You can go to my page and vote in the poll for which pairing gets that drabble. Now on with the story.  
><strong>Drabble Genre:<strong> Angst  
><strong>Pairing(s) For This Drabble:<strong> SuperKid

* * *

><p><strong>#45: Illusion<strong>

_I've heard there was a secret chord_  
><em> That David played and it pleased the Lord<em>  
><em> But you don't really care for music, do you?<em>  
><em> It goes like this<em>  
><em> The fourth, the fifth<em>  
><em> The minor fall, the major lift<em>  
><em> The baffled king composing Hallelujah<em>  
><em>-John Cale 'Hallelujah'<em>

* * *

><p>Things tend to get stressful when you're a teenage superhero. The lies to your civilian friends, papers due in school that you didn't have time to do because some jerk was trying to screw up the world in one way or another, and not to mention the lack of any recognition from the populace for their valiant endeavors that almost got them killed.<p>

And the wild hormones. Trying to keep up with two lives was difficult enough, let alone trying to juggle a love life. If a hero dated a civilian, the secrets that had to be kept often got in the way, leading to a messy breakup. Plus the civilian became a prime target for villains that wanted to get at the hero in question. And even if that didn't happen, how many civilians would understand and tolerate the long absences and risks of their lover dying in a venture to save the world?

Two superheroes in a relationship weren't much better. True, both people knew and understood their jobs, but due to that the love would often fizzle out since that knowledge either made them cold and indifferent or suffocating. Not to mention the superheroes that went insane with grief when their better half died.

For heroes, the whole love scene was an ugly gamble any way you look at it.

However, it was unavoidable. Sooner or later, love comes to even those that don't want it.

While at first only Superboy and Miss Martian lived at Mount Justice, eventually the other members of the team moved in. At first it was getting used to having six distinctly different teenagers under one roof so to say, but their time as a team was proving itself useful, and each got used to each others habits.

Interestingly enough, Conner and Wally, two very dissimilar boys, had one in common. They were both big eaters, Wally because of his metabolism and Conner…probably due to his Kryptonian roots, as Superman also ate a lot.

The first night had been awkward, as when Conner sleepily padded into the kitchen for his midnight snack only to find Wally already there, making up a sandwich to add to a pile of five, the counter covered in cold cuts, condiments, and vegetables such as lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and pickles.

Conner just gaped, not knowing how to react to the situation. The territorial part of him was severely annoyed, while another part was simply confused. In the end, he just settled for his signature glare.

"Hey Supey, wassup? Artemis's snoring kept you up?" Wally asked when he noticed the other boy. A slight grin was on his face, trying to act unaffected by Conner's stare. Wally believed that the clone was a good guy and a good enough friend though they didn't hang around each other that much, but the guy was still creepy as hell, or at least in the speedster's opinion.

"…"

"So dude, uh…" Wally floundered for something to say that would get rid of the awkward atmosphere, trying not to squirm under that damned intense gaze. "Wanna stop with the creepfest and help a buddy whip up some more sandwiches?" A charming grin accompanied his request.

"No," Conner answered bluntly.

"…"

"…"

"…Okay…" Wally said slowly, turning his attention back to his sandwich making, the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight on end, having no idea what to say.

He blinked in surprise when he felt more than heard Conner move to stand beside him, the taller boy reaching out to the items on the counter and getting to work on making sandwiches.

After that, it had become a routine nearly every night. Conner and Wally would get out of bed and have their 'snack', and slowly but surely strike up a closer friendship. Little by little, the clone would relax, his stares just as intense yet losing their harshness – at least when it came to their late night rendezvous. As for the redhead, he was finding the taller boy less creepy and actually kinda nice to hang out with.

As no one really knew what they did (except maybe Robin), it surprised the other members of Young Justice to see the two acting differently towards each other, even if the changes were subtle. Kaldur and Dick noticed the most that Conner's smiles weren't quite so rare anymore, and the majority of them directed to Wally, who actually calmed him down. Wally no longer seemed slightly uncomfortable around the clone, and stopped flirting with girls so much. They'd stand closer together, and they'd give each other glances that lingered just a bit too long.

Kaldur and Dick would also share looks, though in a more platonic level, silently wondering to the other when those two would realize what was going on between them.

Conner and Wally were learning little bits of information on each other with every nightly meeting.

"I don't understand girls, man," Wally drawled as he was sitting on the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table. "I mean, they want compliments, but when you call them gorgeous, or freaking hot, or anything at all, they go nuts like…like Batman after you took a sledge hammer to his no-noes." He took a bite of his slice of cold pizza.

"And they like monkeys," Conner grumbled, glaring into the distance. He'd never forget that time he and Wally went to the arcade and met an overzealous girl with an obsession with monkeys that seemed equally fond of Conner.

As though sensing that memory of Conner's, the redhead gave a half-grin. "You gotta admit, it was pretty damn funny when you grabbed her monkey backpack and threw it through the wall. I thought she was gonna explode in sparkly guts when you did that." While normally he wouldn't have cared, something about the way that girl had clung to Conner and fluttered her eyelashes at him pissed off the speedster. Hoe.

A small satisfied smile graced Conner's face at that. Good times. "People are always wanting to get into relationships," he said after a moment, smile gone and brow slightly furrowed in that confused way of his. '

"People get lonely," Wally shrugged. "So they push for relationships, wanting love and all that sappy stuff."

"It sounds…confining," Conner said, looking at Wally with intense icy blue eyes.

"It is," Wally agreed, finding himself unable to break the clone's gaze. "It's better when it's just sex."

"Just sex?"

Wally briefly wondered is Conner was aware that his own voice was getting huskier. "Yeah… No strings attached. Just go with what feels good."

"That sounds…ideal," Conner agreed, eyes still searing into Wally.

"Y-yeah." Wally swallowed, managing to force himself to look away. The air felt heavy around him, and his heart rate sped up. He felt like he couldn't move, and he could still feel Conner staring at him. Come on, there had to be something to say…to clear the air…or whatever was making his stomach twist up in knots.

Wally made himself half grin. "I hate my freckles." He felt like slamming his head onto the table for such a lame statement.

"I like your freckles."

Wally's head snapped over to look at Conner. A beat. Two. Three.

He'd never remember who moved first, but would never forget the wonderful burn of Conner's hot mouth on his as they grabbed at each other, trying to touch everywhere at once. The kiss was sloppy, as neither boy had much experience, but that was far from the point. The point was is that it felt like the most amazing thing ever, and was only topped when Conner's tongue brushed against Wally's lower lip, and the redhead could do nothing more than bid the clone entrance.

A muffled moan issued from his throat, marveling at Conner's heated wet mouth. And now Conner was doing something with his tong – and oh God there was no way a human could have done that.

Finally Conner pulled away, both of them breathless. They shared a heated look, and Conner was half dragging Wally to his room, locking the door behind them and lightly tossed the redhead on his bed before straddling him to continue where they left off.

Over an hour later, and the two boys were lying naked under the covers, sated, even if Wally would be sore as hell in a certain area in the morning, as they only didn't have any lube and had to substitute with spit. In any case, Wally couldn't find himself regretting this, and looking at Conner, he was pretty sure he felt the same.

And thus a pact was made. They'd be friends who just so happened to have sex with no attachments. It would last until both they and the girls they were interested in were ready for a relationship that wasn't clingy. A secret that would be kept between the two of them, without having to worry about anything.

Having had only a platonic element in their relationship prior to the making of the pact, neither boy had really noticed certain things before. After all, the idea of being together in any way other than teammates and friends hadn't crossed their minds, making them wonder what spurred that heated moment to begin with.

Conner and Wally acted like nothing changed. But their feelings hadn't changed, had they? They just started noticing things that were already there.

For Wally, it was how comforting Conner's body heat was, or how he no longer looked so much like a threat than a source of protection. The way his lips would ever so slightly turn up to hint at a smile. That when he looked grim or emotionless, he could always see a spark of a multitude of feelings flash across his frosty eyes.

Conner noted how Wally's face would light up when certain things happened, how while even when he was grinning, his green eyes would reveal something deeper that the speedster refused to admit.

But both tried to not think about such things, because the situation was perfect just as it was.

Until it wasn't.

* * *

><p>Conner was asleep on his back, had been sleeping for hours now, one muscular arm wrapped around Wally. The smaller boy was awake; his head resting on the firm chest as he listened to the clone's slow and even breathing.<p>

The redhead had had difficulty in sleeping for a while and it was getting worse as he felt a noose tightening around both his neck and heart. When in the moment, he'd started to pay careful attention to the way Conner's strong lips would ravish his mouth, the feel of Conner's large hands exploring his lithe body, how the moonlight portrayed the clone, straddling the speedster and looking down at him with his intense eyes. In his state of insomnia after Conner would pull out of him and fall into slumber, he'd take this time to memorize the other boy with complete abandon.

They'd been doing this for over a year. Heated moments after missions and in between them, stolen minutes and hours in closets and storerooms and alleys and bedrooms. And now Wally would stay awake and think and ask himself why it was no longer fucking and why he had to fall in love with the one person he was specifically not supposed to.

Wonder why it was still fucking to Conner but making love from his viewpoint.

Artemis has already given him poorly veiled signs that she wants a relationship with him, and Wally has matured enough to be with her. The time for Wally to tell Conner that since they're older, he's ready for Artemis now and their casual tryst is over. But he's told Conner nothing of it, and looks the other way when Artemis subtly brings up dating, and tries his hardest to make sure Conner doesn't notice her signals.

There are times when Conner gives him these looks and times when their hands touch and pauses in his words and what sounds like double meanings in others, and Wally's heart stops each time, breath hitched, just waiting for the other boy to say _I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to realize that I love you. Be mine for real?_

Conner doesn't.

Because Conner doesn't love him.

And all Wally can do is play make believe, that when Conner kisses him and touches him he's doing it out of lust borne from love and not only lust, and at times like this he bitterly wishes he did believe in magic because it would be somehow easier to pretend.

He knows their time is running out, and so he clings to Conner as the older boy sleeps.

* * *

><p>There had been so many times when Conner had just wanted to hold Wally but settled for their hands brushing. So many times he looked into his eyes and words came spilling out with every intention of finishing with something like <em>I love you and I'll always be here and please let it be okay for me to love you and please <strong>please<strong> don't leave me._

But he always stopped himself and placed them in an awkward silence, because he knew Wally was a scientist at heart, and after so long Wally would have to grasp that Conner was a freak of nature and a failure and turn away.

It was Wally with his sense of humor that first made Conner laugh, Wally who had been his first, and it was Wally that inadvertently taught him to love.

It was also with Wally that he learned heartache.

Conner's started to notice those looks Megan was sending his way, and it was only so long before he had to acknowledge it and turn away from the boy who had become so much more than he was supposed to. Yet he kept his mouth shut tight, and played into the idea that he was naïve about the concept of love to the point he didn't appear to notice.

It would be so easy, though, to be with Megan. She was sweet and kind to him. He should love her. She was perfect for him. They were expected to end up together, strangled by the red string of fate until it cut into his flesh. He was silent instead, because maybe if he stayed quiet he could avoid that destiny and continue being with his redhead a little while longer, until the younger boy grew tired and left him behind.

The inevitable came. Conner saw Artemis's interactions with Wally and knew it was time. And it felt like his chest would implode since he knew Wally would come to him and tell him it's over and he couldn't bear that, to hear Wally's rejection.

He made the first move, kissing Megan one day. And it felt so numb after having tasted Wally and her flavor was so pale and bland next to his. But she looked so happy and Wally would never love him so it was right even if it felt wrong. And when everyone else knew about his and Megan's relationship-to-be…

Robin smirked and made a friendly dirty remark that made Megan blush, and Artemis was pleased to the point of suspicion. Kaldur politely offered his congratulations, but gave Conner this _knowing _look with his light green eyes as though asking him if he was really sure about this, and that he didn't have to if he didn't want to, that he had a choice.

But the person who Conner was really looking at was Wally, who had a grin on his face and told them it was about time and his words cut at the clone's heart. Yet the speedster's beautiful green eyes were closed off from emotions, not letting a single one through. He had never seen his eyes like that.

He also never saw that when Wally went home that night with watery eyes, after Mr. West berated him for not being enough of a man and when his mother wouldn't look at him, that he curled up in his bed and silently cried while his aunt stroked his hair.

* * *

><p>Uhhh yeah. For some reason, angst is my muse, or silly humor. However, sometime I may post a sequel drabblechapter to this, because I'd feel like a real jerk if I left the boys hanging with a sad ending.

Also, I heard in the comics that Wally's parents were kinda sucky, so yeah, even if they did seem nice enough in the show.


End file.
